1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to flashlights and more specifically it relates to a pillow light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous flashlights have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be small portable lamps powered by batteries. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.